Edelweis
by Diochrome
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi bunga edelweis agar kau memperjuangkanku, agar aku dapat mencintaimu selamanya, Edelweis.


Aku ingin menjadi bunga _Edelweis_ , agar kau memperjuangkan aku, agar aku dapat mencintaimu selamanya.

* * *

Love Live bukan milik saya!

 _Edelweis ©_ Owldio

AU. MariDia. _Plotless_?

* * *

Kurosawa Dia telah menunggu lebih dari satu setengah jam lamanya di depan sebuah museum seni. Minggu lalu sahabat kecilnya Matsuura Kanan mengajak Dia untuk melihat pameran seni yang katanya sangat dinanti oleh Kanan, namun Dia malah memberikan Matsuura Kanan sebuah tiket untuk mengunjungi museum seni yang tempatnya berjauhan dari pameran seni yang ingin Kanan kunjungi. Kurosawa Dia tidak tahu bahwa pameran yang diselenggarakan bertepatan dengan tanggal kunjungan ke museum yang tiketnya telah dia berikan kepada Kanan, sehingga Dia tidak dapat mengomentari apapun jika Matsuura Kanan terlambat selama satu setengah jam dari janjinya, walaupun sebenarnya Dia sudah sangat bosan menunggu, Dia harus bersabar.

Dia masih berdiri di sana cukup lama hingga seseorang muncul di hadapannya, Matsuura Kanan akhirnya muncul di depan Dia sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangannya, senyum merekah diwajahnya namun hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresi Kanan berubah menjadi kesal, bukan karena Kurosawa Dia, tapi karena seseorang yang saat ini tengah bersama dengan Kurosawa Dia. Ohara Mari. Kenapa gadis itu ada di sana?

" _Gek_ , Mari."

Wajah Ohara Mari juga sama terlihat kesalnya dengan Kanan. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" tanya Mari pada Kanan.

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu, kenapa kau datang kemari?" ketus Kanan.

Mari melipat tangannya, tersenyum sinis ke arah Kanan. "Aku tidak datang karenamu, aku datang kemari karena Dia yang mengajakku."

"Oh begitu?" Kanan mendengus. "Ya sudah, aku menerimamu karena Dia yang mengundangmu."

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Kesal Mari.

"Ah, sudah-sudah kalian berdua, tidak bisakah sehari saja kalian berdua akur?" Dia berusaha menenangkan Kanan dan Mari yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak dan mengalihkan perhatian para pejalan kaki.

Kanan melangkah duluan memasuki museum, diikuti oleh Dia, lalu Mari di belakangnya, sudah lima belas menit mereka bertiga berputar-putar mengelilingi museum namun tidak ada satu hal pun yang menarik perhatian di dalam sana yang dapat mengubah suasana hati Kanan yang sedang kesal menjadi lebih terhibur, gadis berambut ekor kuda itu terus saja berdecik setiap kali Mari tak sengaja menyentuh dirinya, sementara Kurosawa Dia hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua dari belakang.

Perjalanan di museum telah berakhir dengan ketidakpuasan dari Matsuura Kanan dan Ohara Mari yang sama-sama tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat—tampaknya Ohara Mari sedang merasa sangat kesal dengan keberadaan Matsuura Kanan, Mari merasa sangat menyesal telah menerima ajakan dari Kurosawa Dia saat itu. Sementara Kurosawa Dia yang mengundang mereka berdua tak dapat bekata apapun.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Dia menggandeng kedua tangan temannya, berada di tengah-tengah Kanan dan Mari agar mereka tak memulai perdebatan tanpa akhir.

"Ah, maaf Dia, sudah jam segini, aku ada janji ketemuan dengan Sakurauchi Riko." Kanan melepaskan gandengan Dia, gadis berkuncir kuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera berlari menjauh dari Dia dan Mari. "Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu!"

Dia hanya melihat Kanan yang menjauh. Mari yang berada disampingnya mencolek pipi Kurosawa Dia. "Siapa itu Sakurauchi Riko?" tanya Mari.

"Ah, itu adik kelasnya, _junior_ Kanan di universitas."

"Begitu. Jadi, Kanan cukup terkenal dikalangan para adik kelas ya?" Mari tertawa. "Dia, kau cemburu?"

"Ya begitulah." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eh? Ha?! Si-si-siapa yang cemburu?" wajah Dia yang memerah tak bisa membantah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ohara Mari yang kini tengah menyeringai girang karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya, Kurosawa Dia.

"Sebelum pulang kita makan dulu yuk!" Ohara Mari menarik tangan Dia.

"Ah, aku memang mengajak kalian makan kan tadi?" Dia menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Mari tak menganggap ajakannya.

"Kau mengajak Kanan saja kan? Walaupun dengan kalimat yang begitu; 'teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?', tapi kau sebenarnya hanya mengajak Kanan dan sama sekali tidak berniat mengajakku, ya, kebetulan saja aku di sini jadi kau seperti mengajakku untuk ikut bersamamu."

"Mari, kau kenapa _sih_? Sepertinya benci sekali dengan Kanan." Dia menghela napasnya berat.

Mari meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang sambil menghela napas panjang dia berkata, "ah, aku benci sekali padanya, kenapa dulu aku jatuh cinta padanya ya? Aku yang dulu benar-benar membuatku yang sekarang sangat kesal jika bertemu dengan gadis itu."

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Dia.

Mari menatap Dia. "Aneh? Kenapa?"

Dia memainkan jarinya. "Maksudku, kau itu perempuan, Kanan juga perempuan, mencintai sesama perempuan itu, bukannya aneh?"

"Ya, kau benar, tapi itu masalah perasaan kan? Perasaan manusia itu rumit, kalau perasaan mereka mengalahkan akal sehat, mereka akan tersesat. Jika akal sehatnya yang menang, mereka hanya akan tersakiti, begitu menurutku."

Dia terlihat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Mari, mengalahkan akal sehat dan memenangkan perasaan mereka akan tersesat? Bukan begitu. Dia ingin membantah Ohara Mari, tapi Kurosawa Dia tidak bisa, Dia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana, lagi pula itu adalah pembahasan yang berat. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kurosawa Dia saat ini. Membahas hal yang seperti itu bersama Ohara Mari akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari, apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama telah mengalahkan akal sehat mereka—tidak, mereka tidak mengalahkan akal sehat mereka. Mereka hanya ingin perasaan itu diakui—mereka hanya tidak ingin tersakiti, mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama egois.

Mari berjalan ke depan Kurosawa Dia. Menatap mata milik Kurosawa Dia tajam, mimiknya berubah serius. "Kau juga sama kan?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Mari. "Aku ... ya, tapi, hanya untuk Kanan. Mungkin aku akan mencoba melupakannya, karena pada akhirnya kita hanya akan menikahi laki-laki kan?"

"Begitu ya?" ekspresi Mari terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban Dia, Mari menaikkan bahunya sembari tersenyum kecut. "Tapi itu terdengar jahat bagiku." Tambah Mari kemudian.

"Ah, apa kita tidak jadi makan?" tanya Dia.

"Jadi kok, ayo!" Mari menarik lengan Dia, ekspresi wajahnya telah kembali berubah menjadi ceria seperti Ohara Mari yang seharusnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kota dalam diam, mencari _cafe_ yang cocok untuk duduk dan makan menghilangkan penat, ada banyak yang mereka pikirkan dalam diam itu—salah satunya tentu saja Matsuura Kanan.

Mereka berdua terus terdiam hingga Ohara Mari menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya dan berkata. "Ah, _Yazawa Maid Cafe_!" Mari memberhentikan langkahnya, menunjuk ke sebuah _cafe_ yang asing di matanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah Kurosawa Dia. "Kita makan di sini saja, aku belum pernah datang kemari."

"Ah, boleh saja."

"Ayo masuk!" Mari menarik tangan Dia dan masuk ke dalam _cafe_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang, _nona_."

" _Kyaa_ , dia menyebut kita nona, Dia!" Mari melompat-lompat kecil.

"Mari tenanglah," Dia berusaha untuk menangkan Mari yang masih terlihat sangat bahagia, Mari seperti anak kecil saja. "Ah, me-meja untuk dua orang." Gugup Dia.

"Ingin duduk di dekat jendela?" tanya pelayan itu, rambut hitam milik sang pelayan yang diikat _twintail_ mengingatkan Dia pada adiknya Kurosawa Ruby yang saat ini tinggal jauh darinya, melihat Kurosawa Dia yang hanya terdiam tak menanggapi sang pelayan Mari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, boleh di dekat jendela saja." Jawab Mari. "Dia, ayo!" Mari menarik Kurosawa Dia menuju meja di dekat jendela.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan.

" _Cheese cake_ dan satu gelas jus jeruk." Jawab Dia. "Kuenya sama, tapi minumannya aku ingin pesan kopi saja." Tambah Mari.

"Baiklah. Dua cheese cake, satu gelas jus jeruk, dan segelas kopi ya? Tunggu sebentar selagi kami mempersiapkan pesanan Anda ya." Sang pelayan beranjak dari meja menuju dapur.

Kurosawa Dia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mari melirik keluar _cafe_. Dari balik kaca _cafe_ itu Dia dapat melihat pemandangan kota, melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, melihat mobil-mobil yang melaju dan berhenti ketika lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah merah. Dari dalam _cafe_ itu juga Kurosawa Dia tak sengaja melihat Matsuura Kanan yang tengah jalan bersama dengan seorang gadis yang asing, gadis itu memiliki rambut merah yang cantik—mungkin kah gadis berambut merah itu adalah Sakurauchi Riko, orang yang memiliki janji akan bertemu Kanan hari ini? Kanan dan adik kelasnya itu terlihat sangat akrab tidak terlihat seperti hubungan _junior-senior_ pada umumnya.

"Lihat itu, dia mulai lagi menjerat korban ketiga." Mari yang juga melihat ke arah Kanan dan Riko berkomentar.

"Lalu kita adalah korban pertama dan keduanya?" tanya Dia setengah bercanda.

"Benar sekali. Korban permainan hati Matsuura Kanan." Jawab Mari dengan serius lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah, siapa tahu mereka benar pacaran kan? Jadi tidak enak membicarakan orang yang berhubungan begitu dari jauh."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Mari menatap Dia.

"Aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa?"

"Melihat mereka berdua, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Jika mereka benar saling berhubungan, bukannya kau akan terasingkan dari Kanan?" tanya Mari. "Kanan akan lebih banyak membuang waktunya bersama gadis itu loh."

Dia tertegun. "Selama aku masih menjadi sahabatnya, aku rasa tidak masalah, aku harus terus mendukungnya."

"Kau itu, masokis ya?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Mari?"

Mari melipat tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu, hanya saja semuanya terlihat jelas dari sikapmu."

"Sikapku memperlihatkan sisi masokisku?" Dia tertawa.

Mari mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Ngomong-ngomong Mari, apa yang tidak kau suka dari Kanan sehingga membuatmu membencinya?" tanya Dia serius.

Mari menopang dagunya. "Apa ya?" gadis pirang itu terlihat berpikir, sesaat dia terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Apa yang membuat Ohara Mari sampai membenci Matsuura Kanan sampai segitunya ya? Apakah Kanan pernah membuat kesalahan kepada Mari? Apakah Kanan pernah menyakiti Mari? Atau kah karena Kanan itu seorang perempuan? Rasanya tak satupun dari pemikiran Mari tersebut benar. Mari sebenarnya tak pernah memiliki alasan untuk membenci Kanan, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mencoba untuk membenci Kanan, ya Mari hanya mencoba untuk membenci Matsuura Kanan, karena Kanan yang dicintainya juga dicintai oleh sahabatnya Kurosawa Dia. Mari tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kurosawa Dia rusak hanya karena mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Mari lebih memilih untuk memusuhi Matsuura Kanan, walaupun terlihat memusuhi namun tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bukan Kanan yang menjadi prioritas Mari, Dia lah yang menjadi prioritas Mari saat itu.

Mari tersenyum.

Setelah lama terdiam Mari akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kurosawa Dia. "Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang." Begitulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mari tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menunjukkan keseriusannya, Mari kembali terdiam. Ohara Mari memang tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang dan orang itu bukan Matsuura Kanan, Mari sadar bahwa selama ini Kanan hanyalah alasannya untuk mendekati Kurosawa Dia. Dalam diam dia tersadar bahwa selama ini dia tidak mencintai Matsuura Kanan, namun Kurosawa Dia lah yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Mari mendekati Matsuura Kanan karena Kanan adalah gadis yang sangat mudah didekati, sifat mudah berteman Kanan membuat dirinya nyaman, namun yang menarik perhatian Mari ketika pertama kali berteman dengan Kanan adalah Kurosawa Dia yang terus-terusan menempel pada Kanan bagaikan lem. Mari pikir Kurosawa Dia itu aneh, Mari terus-terusan menatap Kurosawa Dia dari jauh, hingga suatu hari Mari memberanikan dirinya untuk bertegur sapa dengan Dia lalu sejak hari itu mereka menjadi dekat. Banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama hingga Mari mengetahui satu fakta, fakta bahwa Kurosawa Dia diam-diam menyukai Matsuura Kanan. Mengetahui hal itu membuat hati Mari sedikit perih, saat itu Mari yang polos tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengenai perasaannya.

Ohara Mari jatuh cinta kepada Kurosawa Dia begitu saja, hanya karena Mari sering memperhatikan Kurosawa Dia, hanya karena Mari sering menghabiskan waktunya besama Dia, hanya begitu itu saja. Kadang Mari berpikir bahwa perasaannya pada Kurosawa Dia hanya sebatas perasaan kagum, namun tidak, Mari akan cemburu jika Kurosawa Dia mendekati Matsuura Kanan, bertanya tentang kegiatan sekolah kepada Kanan, wajar saja, mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum Mari ada di sana, sebelum Ohara Mari masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka berdua.

"Dia, aku—

Tak sempat Mari berkata lebih lanjut, pelayan _cafe_ itu datang memotong kalimatnya. "Pesanan anda telah siap, selamat menikmati." Kata sang pelayan. Mari menutup mulutnya dan menggaruk pipinya _awkward_.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Dia kepada sang pelayan, lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. "Ingin bicara apa tadi?" tanya Dia.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa." Mari memotong kue yang telah disajikan.

"Ah Mari, tahu tidak?"

"A-apa?"

"Edelweis ... aku sangat menyukai bunga itu," ujar Dia. "Bahasa bunga edelweis, berarti cinta yang abadi. Rasanya romantis sekali ya."

Mari tersenyum. "Begitu?"

"Seandainya ada yang memberikannya padaku, aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang sekali, Mari."

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana jika kau melihat bunga itu di depan matamu?" tanya Mari. "Apa kau akan memetiknya?" mimik Mari terlihat serius.

Dia memainkan kuenya. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mari lagi.

Dia tertawa kecil, menunjuk Mari dengan sendok kuenya. "Mari, kita tidak boleh memetik edelweis sembarangan. Dari pada memetiknya, aku lebih memilih untuk merawatnya, bunga yang cantik itu tidak akan kubiarkan dipetik oleh orang lain."

Mari tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kurosawa Dia. Haruskah Mari senang? Kurosawa Dia sedang tidak membicarakan Ohara Mari, tapi edelweis, namun entah kenapa Ohara Mari merasa sangat senang mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Kurosawa Dia, seakan jawaban itu adalah perumpamaan dirinya, seakan Mari mendengar Dia berkata bahwa Dia tidak akan membiarkan Mari pergi dan jatuh ketangan orang lain. Ah, bolehkah Ohara Mari terus bermimpi bahwa Kurosawa Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Aku ingin menjadi edelweis itu." Bisik Mari.

"Jangan khawatir Mari, kau adalah edelweisku."

Entah bisikan Mari dapat terdengar oleh Kurosawa Dia atau Kurosawa Dia memang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelumnya yang jelas kalimat Kurosawa Dia barusan membuat Ohara Mari kaget dan telinganya memerah seketika.

Bolehkah Ohara Mari mencintai Kurosawa Dia sebagai perempuan yang mencintai perempuan lainnya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Mari menjadi sakit mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang perempuan dan dalam mayoritas dia hanya dianggap suatu penyakit. Lalu bagaimana dengan Dia dan Kanan? Fakta bahwa Kurosawa Dia mencintai Kanan yang adalah perempuan membuat Dia juga akan diusik oleh mayoritas, lalu Kanan? Kanan bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Sakurauchi Riko di depan umum, meskipun Kanan belum mengumumkan secara resmi kepada mereka bahwa Matsuura Kanan benar berpacaran dengan Sakurauchi Riko.

Bagaimana seharusnya Mari mengungkapkan perasaannya? Atau haruskah Mari diam hingga Kurosawa Dia pergi dari pikirannya? Apapun itu Mari tidak ingin dia kecewa nantinya, peduli setan dengan mayoritas, perasaan Mari adalah milik Mari sendiri. Mari berada diantara kewaspadaan dan keegoisannya. Mari menggenggam erat sendok kuenya, menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Dia, kemudian Mari berkata. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa itu Mari? Ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Dia.

Mari merasa takut, apa yang akan diungkapkannya sekarang akan berdampak besar kepada masa depannya, jantungnya berdetup kencang, pikirannya terus berputar, isi hatinya terus berdebat seakan yang akan Mari lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan—walaupun memang benar begitu, Mari tidak peduli.

Tapi benarkah Mari tidak mempedulikannya?

 _Aku tidak ingin menyesal! Jika Dia menolakku, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Dia selamanya._ Batinnya.

Kurosawa Dia baru saja menelan potongan kuenya yang terakhir, melihat Mari yang sama sekali tak bergerak membuat gadis berambut hitam itu penasaran. "Mari?" Dia menyentuh pundak Mari.

"Dia!" Mari tiba-tiba saja meneriaki nama Kurosawa Dia dan nyaris menarik perhatian seluruh pelanggan _cafe_ itu.

"Y-ya?" Dia gelagapan.

Kedua tangan Mari berkeringat, jantungnya terus berdetup sangat kencang padalah Mari belum mengatakan apapun.

Mari mengatur napasnya.

"Aku...

Aku...

... Aku ...

... Aku mencintaimu Kurosawa Dia!" teriak Mari.

Para pelanggan lain yang ada di sana melirik ke arah mereka berdua, berbagai macam ekspresi terukir pada wajah pelanggan-pelanggan itu—mulai dari ekspresi terkejut, hingga jijik menatap mereka berdua, tapi Mari sama sekali tidak peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Ohara Mari telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kurosawa Dia. Sisanya terserah apa yang diucapkan Dia. Mari akan pasrah menerima apapun jawaban Kurosawa Dia.

"Mari." Panggil Dia.

Mari masih menundukkan kepalanya, Mari sangat takut untuk menatap Kurosawa Dia saat ini.

"Mari," Dia memanggil Ohara Mari sekali lagi. "Tolong angkat kepalamu dan tatap mataku." Perintah Kurosawa Dia.

Mari mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Mari, cepat habiskan kuemu." Ucap Kurosawa Dia lalu tersenyum ke arah Mari seraya menenggak minumannya.

Dia tidak akan menjawab perasaanku sekarang ya? Pikir Mari.

Mari menghabiskan makanannya sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Kurosawa Dia. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari _cafe_ itu setelah membayar makanannya. "Ikuti aku," Kurosawa Dia memimpin jalan. Dalam perjalanan kecil itu Ohara Mari terus berpikir. Berpikir untuk menarik kembali perasaannya. Berpikir untuk menyerah begitu saja, Ohara Mari terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kurosawa Dia. Mari terus terus memperdebatkan hal ini dan itu dalam kepalanya hingga Kurosawa Dia berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi, Dia menunjuk kesebuah ayunan, "ayo duduk di sana." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah ayunan itu dan duduk di salah satu ayunannya.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Mari.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi kemari sebelum kembali ke rumah."

"Rumah?" Mari menaikkan alisnya.

Dia menarik Mari yang masih berdiri, memaksa gadis pirang itu duduk pada ayunan di sebelahnya, "Mari, terima kasih aku—"

"Dia, yang tadi itu, lupakan saja." Mari mengayunkan ayunannya, memotong kalimat yang Dia ucapkan. "Aku tidak serius kok." Dia bergeming. Mari memainkan jari- jarinya. Ah. Mari menyerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi pengecut?

"Begitu." Dia tersenyum namun dibalik senyuman itu terdapat suatu kesedihan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Mari, aku akan melupakannya, jadi kita masih akan terus berteman kan?" Dia mencoba untuk memegang tangan Mari.

Ohara Mari tertegun. Gadis berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja, kita masih akan terus berteman selamanya."

Ohara Mari baik-baik saja. Begitulah kini dia beranggapan untuk dirinya sendiri, Ohara Mari tidak tersakiti karena inilah yang diinginkannya. Ohara Mari hanya memiliki dua pilihan lakukan atau lupakan dan Ohara Mari hanya mengharapkan satu jawaban diantara dua pilihan, terima atau tidak. Jika dia membatalkan kalimatnya, berarti Mari telah mundur dari pertarungannya, Ohara Mari telah menyerah terhadap perasaannya. Itu adalah hal yang terbaik, Mari tidak ingin kehilangan Kurosawa Dia, jika Dia menolaknya Mari tidak akan pernah bisa bertegur sapa lagi dengan gadis berambut hitam itu secara normal.

"Terima kasih, Mari." Kurosawa Dia bangkit bangkit dari ayunannya, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Ohara Mari. "Aku hargai perasaanmu." Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ohara Mari. "Mari, seandainya kau tidak menarik kembali ucapanmu, aku akan menerimamu, karena aku juga mencintai dirimu—bukan Kanan, tapi Ohara Mari."

Mari ingin melihat wajah Kurosawa Dia saat ini namun Dia menahan kepala Mari agar terus melihat ke bawah. "Bodoh!" Dia meneriaki Mari. Dari suaranya Mari tahu bahwa Kurosawa Dia saat ini sedang menangis. Mari tersenyum. Jadi selama ini mereka mencintai satu sama lain? Lalu Matsuura Kanan ada di mana? Kenapa Matsuura Kanan seperti sangat penting dalam kehidupan mereka saat itu? Apa Matsuura Kanan hanya orang yang sama-sama menjadi alasan mereka agar mereka berdua dapat dekat satu sama lain? Kalau benar begitu, apakah Mari dan Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Matsuura Kanan karena telah menyatukan mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja? Mari tidak tahu. Kurosawa Dia pun tidak tahu.

Kurosawa Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Mari lalu dengan cepat gadis berambut hitam itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Ohara Mari, Mari yang melihat Dia menjauh segera menahan Kurosawa Dia, Mari memegang tangan Dia, menggenggam tangan itu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "Dia ... Aku ... aku ingin menjadi bunga _Edelweis_ mu, agar kau memperjuangkan aku, agar aku dapat mencintaimu selamanya. Maukah kau menerimaku?"

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, Dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap kemudian Mari menghapus air mata Kurosawa Dia lembut. Mereka berdua saling berbagi pelukan. Pelukan kali itu berbeda dari pelukan yang biasanya mereka lakukan, kali ini mereka melakukannya karena cinta.

Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Aku akan bahagia. Itu lah yang mereka pikirkan. Ohara Mari dan Kurosawa Dia sama-sama egois, tapi dengan keegoisan mereka, mereka akan bersatu.

Edelweis. Cinta yang abadi.

Apakah cinta mereka abadi? Apakah mereka akan bertahan di dunia luar yang kejam? Jawabannya hanya mereka yang tahu.

* * *

 _ **Edelweis—fin.**_

* * *

Saya tidak bosan menempatkan Kanan sebagai karakter jahat yang suka mempermainkan hati orang lain, saya juga tidak bosan dengan _OT3 Love Live Sunshine_ ini (DiaKananMari). Rasanya membuat mereka tersiksa itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi saya. Hahaha! Lalu _**edelweis**_ iniditulis hanya karena saya kasihan pada Mari dan Dia—walaupun menurut saya ceritanya terkesan _plotless._ Sayang sekali peran Kanan di fiksi penggemar ini bukan sebagai karakter jahat melainkan hanya sebagai karakter yang numpang nama saja. Sekian ANnya.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri anda untuk membaca cerita ini!


End file.
